


just 4 the summer

by maniacstreett



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bittersweet, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, High School AU, M/M, Oneshot, Summer Love, can be read as platonic, summer of like but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacstreett/pseuds/maniacstreett
Summary: Pete Wentz finally graduates high school, but that means he only has the summer to spend with his best friend.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way
Kudos: 8





	just 4 the summer

The graduation caps flew in the air while the smiles and tears of parents were all around me. 

"We're finally done MikeyWay!" I yelled to my best friend of eight years. "We're done with school forever!" 

Being the serious man he was, Mikey rolled his eyes. "No we're not. We both have college in the fall." Oh yeah, college. Two completely different colleges, across the country from each other. Two completely different worlds, each lacking a best friend. I tried not to think about it, considering I had almost three months until then, but it hit me how much I was going to miss my best friend. My Mikey. My world. In a totally no homo way of course. Okay, maybe homo.

"Oh Mikey, don't be such a buzz kill." I saw my mom approaching.

"Pete baby! I can't believe you graduated high school!" She turned to Mikey, "and you too Mikey dear! Oh, watching you two grow up together, it's so emotional seeing you guys graduate together." My mother was in tears, and I suppose I would've been too, but I was too busy thinking about the dessert table in the lobby.  
"Let's do pictures. First of you and Mikey. I want something for your wedding." 

I rolled my eyes. My mother, just like everyone else, was convinced Mikey and I were together. We were best friends, not lovers. I looked at Mikey and he just stood there blushing looking at his converse. "Mother, for the last time, I'm straight, and I'm not dating Mikey. Let's just get the pictures." I'm not technically straight, and I do have feelings for Mikey, but we've been friends for too long to jeopardize that. 

My mom pulled out her camera and Mikey and I huddled together. Mikey put his hand on my ass? Okay, um, great, but woah. "Okay, now a really stupid one," my mom said, looking up from the camera. 

As if I knew exactly what she wanted, I grabbed Mikey's face and kissed him. It wasn't our first kiss by any means. After every truth or dare game, drunk nights, stupid jokes, and so on ever since the fifth grade, we've shared, more than a few kisses. 

"Was that needed?" Mikey asked, wiping his mouth off, with the sleeve of his graduation gown. 

"I had to man, for the fan service." 

"Whatever man, just uh, meet me on my porch tonight?"

We'd spent hours on Mikey's porch every summer. "Yeah man, see you then." 

.

I arrived on Mikey Way's porch and shot him a text alerting him of my arrival. 

[Hy mky. 0n th prch.]

I could see Mikey's eye roll in the reply. 

[Why do you text like that?]

I laughed at Mikey's text and sat on the porch swing. It was a pretty light blue. On the arm rest 'MW and PW. FRENS 4EVER' was scratched in. I remember the day I carved that.

It was the day I met Mikey. It was Fourth of July, and we'd moved in only a week before. Mikey's parents threw a barbecue for the entire neighborhood and had invited us to come. Of course I was dragged along, even though the last thing I wanted to do was go to a stupid barbecue. 

I remember all of the kids were inside playing Mario, but I hated Mario, so I sat outside. Mikey didn't want me to be alone, so he came out and said "hey. I'm Mikey Way, and you're my new best friend."

It was a little straight forward, even for a fifth grader, but I wasn't going to argue. We talked for a little while, and then we decided to make it official, and Mikey got a pocket knife from the garage, and gave it to me to carve it in the bench. 

I hadn't felt the tears roll down my face while looking back at the memory. Everything was rising to the surface. My childhood was gone. The best friendship of my life would end. Everything's changing, and I can't stop it. I hadn't realized the sobs coming out of my mouth. I didn't realize until I couldn't catch my breath. 

My elbows were on my knees, and my face was in my hands. I was pathetically sobbing on best friend's porch. It would be embarrassing, but this isn't the first time I sobbed on this porch. I've sat in this porch swing and cried more times that I can count. After every time someone broke my heart, I'd come to Mikey. When my parents were fighting, I'd come to Mikey. When my father was arrested, I came to Mikey. Mikey Way was the only person left in my life that would always be there for me. And everything inside me came out when I realized, I wouldn't have him anymore. I was on my own. No more late nights on the porch. No more horror movie marathons at Frank's house every Halloween. No more Mikey. 

This felt worse than any break up, or any rejection. It's like I was dying. My own life was being taken from me. Mikey Way was my life, and he'd be six hundred miles away. 

"Oh my god Pete," the shocked gentle tone of my best friends voice filled my ears, and it was like whatever comfort he was about to provide wouldn't make me feel any better. You never know with Mikey Way though, he could probably make it all better. "Petey don't cry."

He walked over to the bench and took me in his arms. I would miss his arms. "I'm going to miss you more than anything Mikey Way." I needed Mikey like oxygen. He kept me alive; he kept me sane. 

I needed Mikey Way. I didn't have anyone else to go to. I had my mother, but she had to work twenty four seven to provide for her and I. Mikey was my foundation. Without him, I'd blow away in the wind like house of cards. He was my support system. He kept me from collapsing in on myself. 

Mikey held me in his arms, like he was never going to let go. Like he was scared to let me go. I was scared for him to let me go. "Pete, I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I don't know if I'm capable of living without you."

That's something I wanted to hear, wether I admit it to myself or not. I allowed myself to be so dependent of Mikey, that I wouldn't be capable of living without him. Knowing he did the same; knowing he needed me just as much as I needed him, made everything so much better and so much worse. 

Mikey hadn't shed any tears, because he's Mikey; he's a strong person who doesn't cry, at least, that's what he's convinced himself. Mikey Way doesn't cry, which is concerning, because everyone needs to cry. Instead, Mikey held me close, and wiped away my tears, not shedding his own, like he's done since we were ten. He was the strong one, who picked us both up when we fell down. 

"Pete, we have a whole three months to have one last incredible adventure, as Pete And Mikey. We could do anything. What do you say, one last adventure?"

I pulled out of the hug. A whole three months of adventure, one last incredible adventure. "Let's do it."


End file.
